Past Meeting the Present
by SwanCall
Summary: A new foe has arrived in Gotham and has the police baffled, but what is more, no one knows who she is. But she isn't just a new foe, she is someone that will bring a part of the Crown Prince of Crime's former past back to the surface. What will this mean for Joker? Or even for Harley Quinn? Depends on them and this mysterious woman, but what is her connection to the Joker's past?
1. Chapter 1: Night Out

(Narrators POV)

 _"_ _Gotham police still have no leads, or clues as to who this 'Nightingale' is or why she sent five random men to rob not only the Gotham National Bank but Gotham Jewelry. The five caught are said to of appeared within a trance unable to answer any questions and only able to repeat over and over, 'We must serve our mistress The Nightingale' as of yet no leads into who this woman is or what her plans for Gotham are…."_

Clicking off the television a woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair couldn't help smirking some at the idiots in Gotham, steel-blue eyes sparkling behind thin metal frames. "So they're trying to figure out how to break the spell. Good luck. As for who Nightingale is, well it will be amusing to see them attempt to figure that one out." Her voice was mocking almost, but there was clearly amusement laced in her words. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up and head to the window looking out over the city from the mansion she'd claimed upon arriving in the city.

This was going to be her city, they just didn't know it yet, turning and moved back toward the couch, her peripheral view caught the signal flared as it glowed across the sky and steel-blue eyes glared up at it in disgust. Batman. Always that stupid, damn dark knight. She thought and wondered if perhaps her plans might need to be changed due to that little problem.

Turning away once more, she moved to pick up that morning's paper and read briefly the article talking once again about The Joker and his Queen Harley Quinn. "You both might think you rule Gotham, but that is going to change. Michael!"

As she yells for her number one servant, it appeared she'd decided tonight she would go out, have a little fun and perhaps stir up some mischief.

"You called me Mistress?" Michael asked head bowed.

"Yes, get the car we are going out and I feel like having a little fun." Once he nodded and left the room, she turned back, moving towards the window, slowly feeling that smile spreading over her lips and couldn't seem to help to laugh. "Fools...they're all fools!" The sound of her laughter chilling as it carries through the air around the city.

* * *

By the time Michael brought the car around, his Mistress was dressed to kill honestly. Her deep, purple dress was barely covering her tight, round butt, it hugged her covers like a glove and honestly left nothing to the imagination while exposing her back and giving a plunging neckline to die for. Her hair she had been done in waves and flowing just over her shoulders, while her makeup was soft, yet still alluring especially around her eyes even from behind the glasses and those lips glimmered in the soft moonlight. She truly was a vision, even if the vision was as deadly as they came.

"Michael head to that club you told me about, let's see how much fun we can find there." Her lips turned up in a smirk as she spoke.

"Of course Mistress." He nodded slightly before heading off in the direction of The Black Rose a club owned by Gotham's own crown prince of crime himself, The Joker. Did his Mistress know who owned it? Of course not, he'd not told her yet, but then he also wasn't planning to betray her either.

The drive to the club was quiet and as Michael pulled up, he released a breath before putting the car in park and getting out to open the door for his Mistress. Taking the hand that was held out and assisted her out and watched as she glanced over the place before waving her hand to dismiss him. With a nod, he returned to the driver's seat and left.

A slow smirk worked its way over her face as she approached the door, arching a brow to the man there, those eyes gazing up at him seductively. "Private club, invite only." That deep, emotionless voice almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard and she sighed, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh...but see I was invited." Her voice held a smooth, mesmerizing tone that left no questioning available and within seconds the man was moving and allowing her to enter. "Enjoy the evening." He smiling and she returned it before walking past and into the club, the music loud, blaring and she couldn't wait to see what the evening was going to hold. Pausing only briefly as she looked over the club, no doubt debating on if she first wanted to grab a drink or head straight to the dance floor. Those steel-blue eyes catching what appeared to be a cage hanging over the floor and arched a rather amused brow before merely shaking her head and proceeded to the bar to get herself a drink. Figuring she'd observe a little then make a move, no sense rushing things, after all, the night was still young after all.

It was a short time after she'd ordered her drink and was taking things in, that someone approached. The greasy black hair was slicked back, he was dressed in a slightly wrinkled dark grey suit and with a smile showing off disgusting yellow teeth seemed to almost stand out in the lighting. Not to mention reeked of alcohol and all she could do was arch a brow when he paused right beside her. Openly giving her a once over, "Mmm, you are gorgeous, tell me is the view just as good without the clothes?" Reaching forward not at all trying to be subtle as he touched the fabric along the plunging neckline, gawking at her chest.

Setting down her drink she shifted slightly, grabbing his wrist and pulled it away from her body before looking up at him with narrowed eyes, "Excuse me, didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch what doesn't belong to you?" There was an unhappy tone to her voice and she didn't let the frown that suddenly appeared on his face as she grabbed his wrist phase her one little bit.

His laugh suddenly brought another gagging smell of alcohol, "Sweetheart I touch whatever I damn well please when I please. You clearly don't know who I work for otherwise you wouldn't be giving me such an attitude." Reaching once more to snag her around the waist clearly feeling cocky and over-confident at the moment. But instead of being intimidating, he was actually pissing her off. To make matters worse, this wasn't just some typical overzealous, over eager asshole, this was one of Falcone's men drunk and trying to show off.

When she noticed his arm coming around to try and wrap around her waist, her own hand snapped out gripping his wrist and twisted it sharply up behind his back, "Don't even think about trying to..." A throat clearing behind the pair caused her to pause as she slowly turned to see who now was butting in.


	2. Chapter 2: I won't tell

**Sorry for the delay, I've decided I will do the story myself. My collaborator has a lot on her plate, with her own stories and I don't want to add to her list so forgive the wait. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and if anyone cares to guess about the mystery woman or give any other comment or have questions don't hesitate to PM me.**

(Joker's POV)

Harley and I had only just arrived at the club, but my mind was preoccupied with Waller, that bitch was going to pay and pay dearly for what she did to my queen. Still, I wanted to figure out just the right punishment nothing as simple a bullet would do for that woman. Of course, I also wasn't going to let Harley out of my sight, so right now my priority was keeping eyes on her. I'd hoped she'd rest, but Harley being Harley wasn't going to rest when she could be here dancing in her cage for me, as she so innocently put it.

"Puddin?" The sudden voice of my sweet harlequin pulled me from my thoughts and I glanced over at her as she sat near her window peering out. Those eyes of hers seemed to be looking at me with concern and I sighed mentally.

Shifting I made my way over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Yes?" Offering her one of my smiles curious what she was so concerned about.

Her hands came up my chest and I arched a brow, "I've been talking to you since we walked in and you seemed to be lost in your own thoughts. What's wrong?" I sighed hating that I'd been so lost in my revenge that I'd not realized she'd been talking to me, pressing my forehead against hers and inhaled a moment. "Sorry Harls was just thinking didn't mean to ignore you. What were you saying?"

Keeping my arm around her waist I gave her my attention, well a majority of it as my eyes moved to look out over the club. Making sure things were running smoothly and it was as I was about to bring them back to Harley that I froze. My eyes locked on a figure below who seemed to be engaged in an argument, but that wasn't what had my attention. It was the tattoo I noticed upon her back. Right there in the center of her back was a rather nicely done, large image of the masks: Comedy and Tragedy.

I wasn't even sure what was the reason I froze at seeing it, which caused my eyes to narrow only to blink a moment later when a hand touched my cheek. Shaking my head I turned to look seeing Harley once more staring with concern in her eyes, "Daddy what has you so distracted?"

Glancing back almost afraid to say and have it be a figment of my imagination I looked to see the woman still there and Harley's voice once more breaking me from the trance. "Who's the woman?"

"I don't know, but it's not her it's that tattoo on her back. I can't explain it, but something about that image just hit me and I froze." Suddenly I needed to go see it better in person and grabbed Harley's hand before we were making our way down the stairs and towards where the woman was standing. If I'd been more focused I probably would have noticed just who it was she was having this argument with, as it was I didn't and for the moment it mattered very little to me. Or so I'd believed.

"That's one of Falcone's men." Harley's voice caused me to momentarily look away and past the woman to indeed see a lack of Falcone and I growled. He'd been causing me issues and I just wasn't in the mood to deal with him or anyone who worked for him either.

As we got closer I could see the woman had the man's arms twisted in a way if she wanted could dislocate his shoulder and had to keep from chuckling at that. But instead, I clear my throat interrupting the woman and focus on the tattoo once more till she slowly turned around.

(Narrator's POV)

When steel-blue eyes landed on the tall figure standing behind her, she noted the pale white face, bright neon green hair, and eyes that seemed to bore into her soul and exhaled sharply in frustration, realizing just who had interrupted. Wondering if this was a sign of her evening going to hell or not before it even got started. Of all the damn people to butt into _her_ business, it had to be the damn clown.

"Do you mind _Joker_? I was in the middle of taking care of a situation and don't appreciate being interrupted." There was no fear, hell there was no real emotion behind her voice save for annoyance at the Crown Prince for butting into her business. Though it wasn't missed how the man she still had pinned with his arm painfully behind his back had tensed up the moment she'd said the Joker's name.

This was one woman who didn't need a man barging in trying to take over or even for that matter telling her what to do. Sure she pretty much just blew off one of Gotham's most notorious gangsters and a man most didn't dare insult, but that was just who she was and he wasn't someone she feared. He ruled this city with fear, don't give him any and he can't walk all over you.

Giving him one more glare from being her slender frames she honestly didn't see what all the fuss was about him. Okay, so he was a freak to look at with the bright neon green hair, pale face, and multiple tattoos, she'd seen a lot worse than him in her life. Hell if she was a betting woman, most of his goons probably feared him more than liked him and given his status she had a feeling fear and money did wonder on idiotic minds.

"Now if you'll excuse me," turning her attention away from Joker, clearly dismissing him and his presence she tightened her hold on the asshole, ready to get back to the business at hand. Noting how he was slightly trembling now and couldn't help that smirk from appearing on her lips, "Hmm where was I?"

Cocking her head curiously to the man still under her hold and leaned in near his ear, the Joker and everyone else no longer a thought in the moment, "I think you need a lesson in just who has the control." Her voice was barely above a whisper in the ear, liquid silk across the senses before she felt his body relaxing and smiling shifting to lean back away from him slowly. Lessening the grip against the wrist as she did.

As his wrist was released the male shifted to stand up straight and looked over at her before looking at the Joker, "Is there a problem Mistress?" Once more looking between his mistress and the Joker, while that smile grew over the woman's face as she too once more turned her eyes back to the Crown Prince.


	3. Chapter 3 Haunted by the truth

**First, wanted to say sorry for the delay, work has been hectic and I've been exhausted lately. So not feeling all that able to do much more than rest after a long day. But hope this next chapter finds you all well and continuing to enjoy the story.**

(Harley POV)

As puddin' cleared his throat and the woman seemed to pause before turning to face us I nearly fell back hearing not only the words but how she was speaking to him. Seeing as she'd put a little almost annoyed hint on his name she clearly knew who he was yet was choosing to throw attitude at the Joker? Was the woman completely insane? Seeing that glare on her face had me narrowing my own eyes right back at the audacity of this bitch treating my puddin' so disrespectfully.

If this situation had been different, I probably would have been completely impressed by this woman, but when it was towards my puddin' well let's just say I was biting my cheek to keep from saying anything at least for the moment. Though right as she well dismissed us, I was pissed and released Mr. J's hand coming from slightly behind to up in front, just before noticing the male that this woman had been having issues with to call her mistress.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" I couldn't hold it back any longer and even glanced to Joker only to see this blank almost shocked expression adorning his face that had me blinking. 'What the fuck? Why isn't he pissed? Anyone else would have shown such disrespect would have been shot on the spot, yet there was no gun and hell he'd not said a word or anything since she turned to face us.

"Mr. J?" I had to try and get him to snap out of this, but right as I went to get his attention a sudden crackle of laughter had me stepping back startled and my eyes moved to this woman again. Was..was she laughing at us? Just who the hell is this woman to just come in here and treat us like the shit on the bottom of her shoes.

I'd noticed a smile gracing her lips earlier and it was still there now, "What's the matter Barbie? Ken finally lose those steel balls and now you're left standing alone?"

After I recovered I was not sure where I was, but I moved forward hand raised and it just connected with her face. "YOU BITCH! This is OUR club you don't just come in here like you own it and talk down to us." I was beyond pissed at the moment and could feel the rushing of blood in my ears as my heart raced in my chest from the emotions. She stepped up to me and I didn't even flinch as I saw her hand come up and right as I was prepared to feel the sting, a hand shot out grabbing her wrist and I turned to see Mr. J finally reacting.

"Mistress!" Her pathetic peon finally was voicing his thoughts and I honestly paid him no mind, I mean he was having his ass handed to him moments earlier so clearly he wasn't a huge threat to consider.

Of course with Mr. J reacting, as the club now was watching all of this anyhow, his boys had gotten their guns pulled and aiming at this screwed in the head bitch and I almost laughed that she really didn't know who the fuck she was messing with.

"Let go of my wrist you sick, fucked up freak!" Her annoying voice cut through my musings and I tuned back in to see them both staring hard at each other. Though the woman looked more pissed, where my puddin' well he looked hurt? Lost? I really couldn't discern that look and it actually had me worried. And then suddenly J was hunched over, gripping his groin and my eyes shot open wide realizing what had just happened and couldn't believe the woman caught him off guard like that.

"NO! STAND DOWN!" J's voice just catches us all off guard and even the woman is arching a confused brow, while still glaring.

"Boss? We can't just…"

"I SAID NO!" Johnny raised his hands in surrender as J lashed out again at his command being the question and slowly rose, looking right back to this woman and I really wasn't sure anymore what to think.

(Joker POV)

After I cleared my throat and the woman turned, I felt my heart stop and was left frozen, stunned and feeling like I just fell into some alternate world. Flashes, images began rushing through my mind and as I watched, trying to make sense of what I was now seeing everything else seemed to just fall away. For now. Some of the images that flash through were scenes I'd completely and utterly forgotten since turning into the Joker, others were things, faces I couldn't even remember now, yet knew they had been important to me someway.

The woman was speaking, but my mind wasn't yet processing anything beyond the images, flashes still running through my mind on fast forward. More and more I was feeling pieces of lost memories suddenly becoming back clear and shocking, yet I still couldn't break from this moment or even from feeling lost in my own mind. Not even Harley's hand still within my own was helping.

Finally, the images began to slow down and as I took them in I felt my body tense up a little more, my eyes blinking as if trying to will what I was now seeing away. Barely coherent enough to hear this woman and Harley arguing, which normally I would have easily snapped from hearing my Harley. Yet I remained firmly lost in the images well one image that was now just glaring me right in the face and I just wasn't even sure what to think. It had me both confused, lost, but also rather pissed and that last emotion is what finally snapped me back to the present, well and the tell-tale sound of flesh connecting with flesh.

That nice red imprint of Harley's hand on the woman's face had me wondering how I was so lost to not realize things had gotten heated. But clearly, I'd missed something since Harley was probably the most pissed off I'd ever seen her or heard her and that was even with me. Of course seeing the woman's hand coming up suddenly had me reacting before I even realized it, as my hand shot out grabbing her wrist and keeping her from making contact with Harley's cheek. Though it now had me the target of her anger and yet I didn't flinch as she yelled for me to release her, still I heard the guns being pulled out from my men and knew I had to regain the control.

Still, right as I was about to release her wrist, the woman had the nerve to knee me right in the balls and I dropped. Gasping from the pain shooting through my body and the shock at her catching me so off guard I allowed it to happen. 'Get your freaking head in the damn game Joker' my mind hissed as I took in a few breaths while still gripping for now at my crotch, damn that fucking hurt.

"NO! STAND DOWN!" I shouted out suddenly remembering my men had their guns and even heard a few about a few seconds from killing this woman and couldn't allow it. Though was pretty sure I now had everyone's eyes on me, which said enough since I when did I ever tell my guys to stand down. Period. Never, but this was a completely different situation and something inside told me I'd regret letting anyone kill this woman.

"Boss? We can't just…" Johnny's protest had me again remembering what was happening as I stood slowly and growled. "I SAID NO!" And wisely enough he raised his hands in surrender as I finally turned my attention to the woman before me, pushing past the pain still throbbing between my legs.

Taking a breath I opened my mouth to speak, when the woman suddenly poked my chest that actually causes me to stumble back, "I swear to go you sick fuck if I'm not allowed to leave you will regret the day you ever…" Holding up my hand I made her pause and exhaled before shifting and waving my hand off towards the exit, "You're free to leave. No one will stop you." I held my hand up knowing I was about to get a resounding yell of protests from not only Harley, but my boys and instead remained focused on the woman.

As she blinked those eyes behind her glasses, clearly shocked I was allowing her to leave I took the moment to take her in better. That long, dark hair, seemed longer, those eyes harder, colder than I noticed in the flashes of images, but surprisingly I had to admit one thing that shocked me. Well, the me that I was now and that was how beautiful she was. 'Fuck I am in trouble.'

(?POV)

I was so beyond pissed at the moment, first Joker and his tramp interrupted me, then that blond, naive little hussy had the nerve to call me a bitch and worse slap me. If I wasn't wanting to bring them both down so much I would of shot that whore dead right then and there. But instead, I'd been wanting to return the favor only for that freak of a clown to stop me his first action since interrupting me in the first place.

It did make me wonder what game he was playing, even the knee to his groin had him calling off his men instead of lashing out at me as I'd have expected. Which made me even leerier, but for now I just wanted out of this screwed up club and to rethink my plans. So when he seemed to call off anyone from stopping me and my new servant I gave one last glare before turning on my heels and walked out, vaguely hearing footsteps behind me and knew my new pet was following. At least one good thing had come from this little trip.


	4. Chapter 4 Jaded

**I am enjoying the reviews I get so keep them coming and everyone feel free taking a guess on the mystery woman. I'd love to see what people think she is or rather who she is. Now with the holidays coming up next week I might not get another chapter out before so please be patient and know it will be coming soon. And now back to the show!**

(?POV)

As we left the club, Michael was pulling up out front like a good man and I didn't even hesitate to get into the back as my new pet opened the door for me. Then followed and sat down quietly. Both of them really were being quiet which I was thankful for in that moment seeing as I was still ready to lash out once more on anyone who spoke. My mind still going over the events once I entered the club and it had all been going fine till that damn duo or crime had to come in and interrupt. Plus the fucking nerve of that bitch slapping me, though can say she definitely had more balls than her stupid boyfriend. The idiot just stood there staring off into space. What kind of crime boss is he anyhow?

Shaking my head, I finally turned my eyes to gaze out the window trying to calm down and relax, but I was still so keyed up from that argument that it was going to take awhile before I even felt remotely like myself again. Did manage to gain a new pet and it seemed to turn some heads at least, wonder how it will go next time I run into the pair?

But what I couldn't shake was how Joker acted with me. I mean first I almost slap his queen, which he stops but doesn't say really much to me, I yell and tell him off prior only for him to say or do nothing and then he only yells for his goons to 'not' do anything after I kneed him, it wasn't making sense. That wasn't at all like anything I'd heard, read even about this man yet it's what I saw first hand. If I'd not heard one of his men going to question him, I'd of thought it was some kind of game or trick, but that most certainly wasn't the case. My eyes narrowing some as I think this over before shaking my head once more and letting my eyes close, I really just needed to get home and get some sleep. Maybe after a good night's sleep everything would be clearer for me.

When I feel the car stop and the engine shut off, I open my eyes right as Michael is opening the door and I immediately get out and head for the front door before pausing. "Teach him the in's and outs for working for me Michael and I expect him to know it by tomorrow." Without even waiting for either to respond I'm already getting the door open and heading inside, upstairs to my room.

Heading straight to the bathroom, that was inside my room I make quick work of taking the dress and shoes off, leaving them both upon my floor to worry about another time then remove what makeup I was wearing before making my way back into the bedroom and over to the bed. Only wearing my panties and slip exhaustedly under the covers, hoping once my head hits that pillow my mind will shut off at least for now.

" _It's comedy and tragedy a perfect display for us both," I say softly before smiling over at someone who I then hear laughing amusingly before he then replies._

" _So which one is representing you, comedy side or the tragedy?" Of course, his question has me laughing as well cause really I had no rhyme or reason for picking other than the image fit for us. "Honestly, we both are a mix of the two at least for me."_

 _As the dream continues I realize I can't really see the man I'm speaking with, of course as it suddenly changes I find myself laying on a bed, topless face down with my head on a soft pillow, my arms up under and this serene look gracing my face. It's when a sudden mixture of warmth and coolness descent on my back that I tense up for a moment, before hearing this amused chuckle near my ear._

" _Only you would represent us with a tattoo depicting Comedy and Tragedy baby." The voice isn't like the one from earlier and I realize the man from before most of been the tattoo artist and not whoever I was referring to for the piece, but his touch is nothing I've expected and it sends a shiver of desire through my body and he's only rubbing lotion on the tattoo as I was instructed. But damn does he make it sensual and his voice is like liquid silk, already I feel myself desiring more, as my heartbeat skips. The sudden movement of his talented fingers along my back, then side and down lower propel me suddenly awake with a start._

I'm panting, as I sit up suddenly gripping a hand over my heart trying to make sense of this and why I was having a dream in the first place after the night I'd had and of all things my tattoo. It just didn't make sense and I growled in frustration before falling back once more on the pillow. This is going to be a long night.

(JOKER POV)

As this woman walks out of the club, with my word she'd not be harmed I'm left standing there now feeling completely and utterly like a bloody damn fool. Since when the hell have I ever, ever allowed someone, let alone a woman to get the best of me like that, but then I remember just who I thought I was seeing and well I clearly know why. Shaking my head I turn and without a word to anyone head back through the crowd who is still staring no doubt in disbelief at what they'd just witness and I just can't even start to think about that now. I needed to clear my mind and figure out if what I was seeing was truly real of if I'd finally, completely lost whatever senses I'd had left.

I needed to get a grip on this, first I stood silently by while Harley and this woman argued, but not before allowing her to just blow me off like I wasn't the Crown Prince of Crime. Hell, I'd missed the argument escalating to the point Harley slapped this woman, no thankfully I slipped back into reality before she could slap Harls back, but damn it all why was I being like this? It wasn't me and I knew all who witnessed this were gonna be talking, I needed to get my fucking damn head screwed back on straight and focus.

"There is no way that woman can be…" A sudden knocking interrupts my private moment and I bite back the harsh reaction I wish to have and instead lean back on the seat awaiting Harls and Johnny who I know wouldn't leave me alone long.

(HARLEY POV)

Johnny and I were confused and slightly pissed at what had transpired downstairs, that wasn't a typical display or reaction from Joker and it has us both wondering just who the hell this woman was. Me probably more since I'd never seen my puddin' react like that with another woman, yet he stood there like he was in a trance most of the time her and I were arguing and then to call off anyone from reacting when she kneed him?

As he slipped up to our private lounge, Johnny and I didn't wait long before we both headed up as well and knocked on the door. He might have been acting all strange downstairs, but neither of us wanted to have our heads blown off if we just entered without letting him know.

Of course, as we do, he's sitting back slightly looking pissed and annoyed which doesn't help me any better with getting answers and I mentally growl.

"Boss? Harls and I are a little concerned about what just transpired downstairs with that woman. Who is she?" Leave it to Johnny to get out what I was exactly thinking while I make my way over to sit near him, cocking my head slightly. Of course when I go to place my hand on his thigh he is suddenly up pacing, running his own hand through that green hair and clearly, it seems upset.

I got to open my mouth only to have a sudden dark look shot my way and quickly snap my jaw close with a resounding snap.

"I shouldn't need to explain myself to either of you, but seeing as I do…" his tone was dark and I could tell he was mad, but I wasn't sure if it was really towards us or this situation and chose to remain silent for now which it appeared Johnny did as well.

J started pacing again, his hands clenching at his sides before he finally let out a frustrated sigh and started to talk. "That woman is like a ghost, a haunting from the past long since forgotten by me and I can't even begin to explain how. She really shouldn't even be here, alive that is since the last I can remember was being told many, many years ago she was killed. Shot dead!"

The way he put so much emotion into dead had me wondering somewhat about why it was affecting him, but I knew when J was like this to 'not' interrupt unless I wanted to be on his receiving end.

(JOKER POV)

This was driving me insane, just talking about it was making me angry and yet I knew the two of them weren't going to just let it go. Hell, I wouldn't of let it go if the situation was reversed, then again I wouldn't of fucking let that woman leave here alive either. But damn it.

"I was told she'd been shot in the back dead in some alleyway on her way to work…" I can still remember the phone call and being shocked because I'd only just seen and spoken to her an hour before the call was sent. My pacing was back and I could even feel my breathing getting irregular which wasn't helping me at all, but I just couldn't help it.

Glancing over at the pair I noted Harley with wide eyes and a clear confused look, while Johnny was giving me that 'I know you have more to share' which only annoyed me and I growled before slamming my fist into the wall. "Boss…" "Da…" I glared right at the both of them as they attempted to speak and quickly silenced them.

"Now I'm sure you both or hell anyone can see people get mistaken all the time, but it isn't that simple. The tattoo on her back? Comedy and Tragedy. I knew that tattoo and saw it enough to remember the exact details and color down to the smallest dot to know that is the exact same one. But even I wasn't going to believe it, least not till she turned around."

Pausing I allowed my eyes to close while clenching my fists, wondering if I was mad at myself, her or just this situation at the moment and I wasn't sure of the answer even. My fist was throbbing from where I hit the wall, but I didn't give it another thought at the moment. "That dark brown hair, those piercing blue eyes that look as if they could see into someone's soul are the same ones I remember. It was like the minute I gripped her wrist, she turned and we made eye contact a veil was lifted and this rush of images and memories from long ago came to me at once. Not that I can make fucking sense of them all really right now."

Dropping into the other couch I lean my elbows along my knees while running both hands through my hair in frustration. Thankful, at least the two of them aren't giving me the twenty question game and instead of keeping their mouths closed and allowing me to talk. Guess one thing is going right for me this evening.

My head suddenly jerks up as I feel a hand on my arm only to find Harls there and I sigh once again before she finally speaks which causes a brow to arch.

"These images you mentioned from when are they coming?" Her question was a logically sound one and hated that I needed to answer it.

"From before I became the Joker." Standing I just needed to move, it wasn't really Harl's per say that was frustrating me or maybe it was at least adding to it, I really wasn't sure.

"But boss I thought you said you couldn't remember anything from your past? How did this woman trigger it all? Just who is she?" Johnny's voice had me shooting him a look before I dropped my head back and hit the wall knowing it was only a matter of time before one of them asked me this and now I had to be prepared for my answer might do or mean for either or both of them.

"Not sure how she triggered it, though I could take a guess…" Pausing once more I exhaled sharply, staring up at the ceiling a moment, "She's…"

 **Mwhahaha yes, I know I'm evil making you wait for the next chapter, but I love suspense and wanted to see if anyone figured it out. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5 Jaded Pt 2

**Okay so I decided to get out at least one more chapter seeing as the reviews I was getting were making me smile. Hehehe. I will say she is going to cause issues from the beginning for all. And she will be someone of my creation, hopefully, how I did it will all tie in enough for everyone and make you all continue to enjoy the story.**

(JOKER POV)

"She's….my wife." There is was out in the open and it was like a pin could drop now in the room. It was that quiet and well I expected it for the moment, but it was just a matter of who would break first. My money? Well, my money was on, my Harls and sure enough, she didn't disappoint.

"YOUR WHAT?" Her scream came ringing through the room as I moved to finally look back over at the pair, only to feel a sudden stinging in my cheek.

Which had me suddenly releasing a throaty growl and my arm shot out grabbing her by the neck as I stood and slammed her into the wall near us. "I get your pissed Harley, but don't make the mistake of thinking you get to be the big bad and take your anger out on my physically cause I still will remind you who runs shit around here." My tone was back to my usual and as I stared into her eyes wondered if she'd get it.

She'd gripped my wrist, but I wasn't going to release her till I knew she was under control or well given the situation as much control as she could manage.

"Alright…" was all she finally spoke and exhaled before I released her and stepped back, glancing over to Johnny who seemed to be still in shock. Then again none knew of my past, hell I barely remembered it till now at least as far as my wife was concerned. "What about you Johnny?"

At the sound of my voice, his head shot up and he just stood there shaking it a little, "I...I honestly don't know boss. This is big that is for sure, but yeah that is all I can really say. "

Running my fingers up through my hair I nodded, "Yeah it's big, but…" I was cut off again as Harley growled and I arched a brow in her direction curiously. "Problem Harls?"

Those blue eyes narrowed at me and I didn't make any reaction visible, but I was slightly annoyed. "But? But? What do you mean but? You have a fucking wife and suddenly she is back and all you can say is but? That bitch should be dead after the crap she just pulled downstairs in the club and yet you stood there and…" I backhanded her before she ever had a chance to finish and stood glaring over her body as she sat on the floor, not even wanting to hear what she was gonna say. I knew and she damn well knew better than to even think such crap.

"I'm gonna stop you right there before you say something we both know will have you in a world of trouble with me Harley. I know what the fucking hell happened down there alright?" My eyes were narrowed and I stepped back shaking my head before trying to figure out how best to explain myself 'without' being interrupted again.

"As I was saying, yeah this is big, but the fact she is even here is more shocking." Pausing a moment I inhale allowing my eyes to once again close and the images to come rushing forward. "The last thing I remember was being told she and our baby were dead, killed in some kind of accident." A small noise from Harley had me shooting her another look.

"But that tattoo on her back, the hair, the eyes, even the voice is Jeanie yet it's not her. It's rather fuzzy still and I'm trying to sort the images in my mind which is not helping me." Which was true, so many images, emotions and memories hitting all at once kind of overloaded my brain. As if it wasn't already overloaded but still.

Deciding I'd hold off on getting Harley's opinion for now I turned to Johnny instead with a raised brow, "Boss...I don't know. I mean you said it yourself it's her, yet it's not perhaps you and I know this probably isn't what you're wanting to hear." He paused and cast a sideways glance to Harls before continuing which lead me to believe she was probably about to lose it again.

"Perhaps you need to look into this. Into her and see what exactly is going on. I mean if that is your wife, she certainly doesn't remember you and also it seems has no love for you or Harley. That right there could be bad."

As I nodded to what he was saying, Harley was up again and this time in Johnny's face. "Figure it out? You want him to figure out what the hell is going on with that bitch? Are you nuts? Who gives a rats ass if she's his wife! He isn't that man anymore! Besides, you said it yourself she didn't remember him and I say good, we can get rid of her and be done with this."

It wasn't explainable in that moment, but Harley unbenounced to her or anyone had caused me to see red with those words.

(HARLEY POV)

If anyone would of asked me if I'd of expected Mista J to say that was his wife, I'd of laughed in their face and said hell no. But the moment that word hit my ears I was seeing red and couldn't help suddenly jumping up and screaming at him. "YOUR WHAT?"

Of course, my anger got the better of me and my hand also made a connection to his cheek at the same moment and wasn't shocked to feel his hand wrapping around my throat, but it didn't help my anger at this situation. And I instinctively gripped his wrist, grunting as he slammed me into the wall, my own eyes glaring right back into his.

To think that bitch was his wife, his fucking wife. I wasn't even sure what to think honestly, only that she needed to be taken care of and quickly. There was no damn way his wife from a past he didn't remember would come here and ruin this, besides she clearly didn't want anything to do with him.

"I get your pissed Harley, but don't make the mistake of thinking you get to be the big bad and take your anger out on my physically cause I still will remind you who runs shit around here." His voice had me once more focused and I hated that he wanted me to just almost let this go. But I also wasn't wanting to push him beyond. "Alright…" and he released her and stepped back, glancing over to Johnny who had yet to say anything.

"What about you Johnny?"

I was curious now that J wasn't focused on me and prayed he might knock sense into Joker since I clearly didn't. "I...I honestly don't know boss. This is big that is for sure, but yeah that is all I can really say. " Really? Nothing. He wasn't sure what the hell? I glared over at Johnny, not that he noticed and shook my head right before catching J starting to explain and couldn't help a low growl to slip free.

"Yeah it's big, but…" which succeeded in cutting J off and once more getting them to focus on me. "Problem Harls?"

"But? But? What do you mean but? You have a fucking wife and suddenly she is back and all you can say is but? That bitch should be dead after the crap she just pulled downstairs in the club and yet you stood there and…" A sudden sharp pain caused me to trail off what I was ranting and land on the floor with a slight bloody lip, glaring up at J as he now hovered over me glaring. Damn it all, this whole situation was getting me more and more pissed and causing a rift between us.

"I'm gonna stop you right there before you say something we both know will have you in a world of trouble with me Harley. I know what the fucking hell happened down there alright?" I rubbed the back of my hand at my lip as he stepped back and spoke to Johnny again, glaring at the two of them. Wondering when Johnny fucking got off the pissed off bandwagon with me before we entered the room.

"As I was saying, yeah this is big, but the fact she is even here is more shocking." When he paused I cocked my head waiting for the rest not quite liking where this was going and as he continued I knew I didn't like this. Fuck this is just getting better and better. "The last thing I remember was being told she and our baby were dead, killed in some kind of accident." I snorted before seeing him shoot me another look and turned away. What did he think I would do with this info, jump up and down pleased? Hell no!

"But that tattoo on her back, the hair, the eyes, even the voice is Jeanie yet it's not her. It's rather fuzzy still and I'm trying to sort the images in my mind which is not helping me."

Johnny's voice had me looking more at him for now and he'd yet to not be on my shit list. "Boss...I don't know. I mean you said it yourself it's her, yet it's not perhaps you and I know this probably isn't what you're wanting to hear." When he looked at me I glared waiting.

"Perhaps you need to look into this. Into her and see what exactly is going on. I mean if that is your wife, she certainly doesn't remember you and also it seems has no love for you or Harley. That right there could be bad."

And I lost it. "Figure it out? You want him to figure out what the hell is going on with that bitch? Are you nuts? Who gives a rats ass if she's his wife! He isn't that man anymore! Besides, you said it yourself she didn't remember him and I say good, we can get rid of her and be done with this."

This woman, Jeanie, was going to die and needed to be dead soon before this got even worse or J suddenly decided. NO, I wasn't going to let even my mind wander to anything else involving...her. But perhaps I should of chosen my words a little more carefully, because the sudden click of a gun had me tensing and since I was facing Johnny that left only one person in the room that could have pulled a gun. Mista J.

As I turned the look in his eyes stopped the words that had been sitting on my tongue and I snapped shut my jaw.

(JOKER POV)

When she heard me click the gun I knew I had her attention, 'good' and she was smart to keep her damn mouth closed as well when she finally turned to face me. I wasn't playing and at the same time I couldn't figure out why the fuck I was so damn protective the moment Harley had spoken of wanting Jeanie dead and out of the way.

It was odd and I didn't like the feeling at all, but she still had triggered it and this was deep in my gut which took alot. And had me agreeing some with what Johnny had said earlier about getting things figured out which is exactly what I was going to do.

"Johnny take her back home and I don't care if you do it with her kicking and screaming. I don't want to see either of you the rest of the night."

Of course when neither made a move I growled, "NOW!" And they both rushed from the room, thankfully this time she kept her damn comments to herself.

 **I hope you like this one and just know I will explain more about the wife later and Joker's memories will also become clearer soon. And I know there was a question about her not knowing him, which is true for now. She doesn't know Joker is her husband or anything beyond him being the King of Gotham and Harley Quinn his Queen. So she does hate them both currently.**


	6. Chapter 6 Knight

**Just a reminder I changed Joker's wife a little to be more what I wanted for the story, so bare that in mind as the story goes. And also this is a Joker/Harley/OC so along the way things will shift between the two or possible 3, but this won't just be a J/HQ story sorry.**

(? POV)

I stood looking over the city from my bedroom window and was still frustrated from the previous night. First, the Joker had to butt into my business, then his bitch had the nerve to get in my face and worse slap me like some little child. That bitch would pay and so would her so-called Prince of Gotham. That was a joke for sure, the man couldn't even speak let alone barely able to react aside from stopping me on slapping his dear Harley. It almost had me smiling, before I shook my head and growled at the entire situation.

Though, I suppose despite the situation I did manage to gain another asset willing and able to work for me. That alone was pretty worth it and with Michael's help my new little pet will be just as capable and I'll send him out and hopefully see the start of the end to Joker and Harley's reign over Gotham. Now if only it was that simple to make sense of this damn dream that just wouldn't allow me any rest the night before.

Rubbing my temple I decide perhaps a little nap would do me good, I really couldn't think otherwise.

(JOHNNY POV)

To say J was pissed was the biggest understatement of the year and right now I was dealing with an equally pissed off Queen. "Harls chill the fuck out alright? You know what J will do if you keep pushing and pissing him off more especially about his wi…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD!" Her sudden screaming voice in my ear had my own words cut off and my head throbbing with a headache.

Shaking my head I slowly looked back over to Harley as she paced inside the manor, thankfully the drive had been silent, but now I was dealing with her being pissed and it extended into the next day. Why did J have to stay out all damn night?

"I swear to God I'll kill that…"

"HARLEY SHUT UP!" I was done listening and if J walked in with her threatening his wife, I _didn't_ want to be there for that fight. Of course, the look on her face was pretty amusing, guess she wasn't expecting me to take a note from J's book. Rubbing a hand over my face I let out a breath pacing a little myself. "Harley you don't get it. This isn't about you or me, it's about J and that woman. If she is his wife, then I think you need to let him be till he figures things out. Ahh no, you will let me talk for a change."

Taking a moment I released another long breath, "Let J figure this out Harls, which means 'NO' threatening to kill this woman, we both know J wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who threatens her. You saw how he reacted at the club. He was going to shoot you, Harley. Do you get it?" This was one of those times I swear she really was a dumb blond.

(HARLEY POV)

I didn't give a damn who that woman was, I was beyond livid with her and this whole fucked up situation. J had Johnny take me home anyway and hadn't even bothered to come back himself. I knew he had to still be at the club or possibly looking for that whore and yet I was supposed to just sit back and allow it? With a growl, I paced, "Can you believe the fucking gall of Joker to just stay out all night because of that fuck, woman! How dare he.."

"Harls chill the fuck out alright? You know what J will do if you keep pushing and pissing him off more especially about his wi…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD!" How dare he call that woman J's wife, I was his girl NO ONE ELSE! My eyes bore into Johnny's even as he started shaking before I was pacing once more. The anger coming at me again.

"I swear to God I'll kill that…"

"HARLEY SHUT UP!" I knew my eyes were bulging from the tone that Johnny spoke, completely shocked he got that anger, yet pissed at the same time he wasn't feeling the same as me about this. J was putting that woman before us. US! My eyes narrowed, glaring right back at Johnny even as he began again to yammer.

"Harley you don't get it. This isn't about you or me, it's about J and that woman. If she is his wife, then I think you need to let him be till he figures things out. Ahh no, you will let me talk for a change."

My lips had pursed for a split second before closing "Let J figure this out Harls, which means 'NO' threatening to kill this woman, we both know J wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who threatens her. You saw how he reacted at the club. He was going to shoot you, Harley. Do you get it?" I just shook my head, throwing one last glare before I turned away from Johnny and headed upstairs, no longer caring what he had to say about any of this for the time being. But still, he was right. J was going to shoot me I didn't have to see his face to know the moment I heard the click and that scares me.

(JOKER POV)

Harley was almost dead by my hand, I had to get Johnny to get her out before that happened. But she just wouldn't let up about everything I said. About my...wife. That felt so foreign on my lips yet at the same time it didn't and that drove me nuts. Why was I still feeling so strongly, strangely about this woman who seemed to want absolutely nothing to do with me. That hurt.

I didn't bother going home or sleeping only remained in the club up in the private room trying to think and clear my mind. Laying back on the leather couch, I groaned just thinking about the night before, not just seeing my past...no wait she was more than my past. My wife. Closing my eyes I tried to clear my head, well clear up everything I was seeing and yet I couldn't, hell, pushing it away, pushing her memory away wasn't happening.

And it was like Johnny's words were coming back about looking into this, finding out fully if that was Jeanie and why if it was she didn't even remember me, remember us and how was she even alive. That was probably the biggest question in my mind and one I just couldn't answer. Yet.

As I opened my eyes, there was one thought that was lingering in the forefront of my mind and even I knew ignoring it wasn't a smart idea. Harley Quinn. If anyone knew Harley the best it was me, I did make her into the woman she is now and that look, the tone of her voice spoke loud and clear. She meant it and I suddenly felt the cold steel of the gun in my hand before I rose it up in front of me, staring. Everything was changing, whether it was changing for the good or bad even I couldn't tell yet, "I'll find you and what really happened."

 **A little short, but it gives a little more insight into the feelings and emotional state of the characters a little better. Some for the better and some not so good. Until next time, hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Consequences

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and is ready for Christmas and New Year's slowly approaching. I will try and continue updating my stories as much as I can. But with the holiday nearing work has gotten harder, more exhausting so please continue to bare with me.**

(HARLEY POV)

Did it surprise me that J didn't come home? Not at all given how he was so concerned now with this so called fucking wife. Ugg, it still made me so fucking mad that this woman was even alive, let alone that Mista J now seemed bent on learning about her. Not that she gave him the time of day, hell she didn't seem to like either of us which had me hoping the woman told him to fuck off. Maybe then he'd back off and come back to me seeing as the moment I even said or did one thing against her it would be my ass.

It made me shiver to think how easily he'd pointed that gun at me, cocked and ready to fire. I just couldn't believe he was picking her over me, even if she was his wife. Supposedly at least. All too weird her being alive, yet she had no clue about who J was, though granted he wasn't Joker back then, but still. One would think something about him would have given to her memories. Shaking my head I exhaled before leaning back in the tub where I was soaking and closed my eyes, hoping the nice hot bath would help me relax at least for a little while.

Perhaps, just perhaps Johnny was right, but I still didn't like how much J was suddenly all about this woman. He wasn't that man anymore why was did he care so much about her? About something he'd lost so long ago?

Sinking further into the still hot water, I leave just the top of my head showing while allowing the heat from the water to surround me more. It was usually relaxing, but my mind wondering wasn't helping me enjoy this at all and I inwardly growled barely hearing a knock before pulling my head up more. Certainly wasn't Joker, he'd of just walked in so that left one of his guys and I had a feeling it was Johnny before a voice penetrated the silence.

"Harley?" Came Johnny's unmistakable voice and I groaned at my solitude being interrupted.

"Yes, Johnny what do you want? I'm taking a bath to try and relax." Praying that would make him leave and not sure if I kept the annoyance from my voice or not, as if she truly cared if she had or hadn't. But Johnny and she had been on the same page earlier with this situation and now after his little speech, she wasn't too sure where they stood.

"Sorry was only checking on you." His voice broke through once more before I could hear his footsteps retreating away. Typical, I have no doubt Mista J had him checking on me, to protect that precious wife of his. Ugg this was going to drive me absolutely nuts. Dropping my head back against the tub I sigh softly before pushing myself up and decide the bath is over and I need to get out and figure things out.

(JOKER POV)

I didn't feel like going back to the manor just yet, nor did I feel like or want to deal with Harley. Knowing full well the two of us were going to be going at it the moment I walked in the door. No, I was not going to be dealing with her at least not right now, so I instead chose to do some investigating into my wife, or at least that woman who was her spitting image.

First, by looking up footage from the club the day before curious if I could find out anything more. Though with her seeming to completely hate me, my trying to talk with her wasn't going to be easy, then again I never was one for anything that was too easy. Damn my own thoughts had me smirking a little as I located the security footage and started it playing back from right after the club opened. Wanting to see just what I could learn about this woman that might help me figure out how to approach her.

But I still couldn't figure out how she was even here, I had been told she was dead, there was a body so what the hell was going on? Unfortunately, I'd have to try and figure out who I needed to _talk too_ and get answers, though I could possible hack the police files from that time and see if maybe someone was stupid enough to leave something about this. They were the ones I remember calling me, but something told me that it wasn't really them and everything I was shown was fake. Which only had my anger once again growing as I slammed my fist on the table, before turning my attention once again to the footage.

Finding when she first arrived, he watched closely not exactly sure how she was able to get by his guard, but it was no matter and he went on to footage inside. Pausing to watch the man as he approached biting back his own desire to smash the screen just seeing another touching his wife before he remembered and growled. "I really need to figure this out..." pausing as he switched off the video "before I go insane." And he couldn't help the sudden laugh that echoed through the room at his own words. Clearly, he was already insane.


	8. Chapter 8 More Questions

(? POV)

The nap wasn't happening, even as I laid down, closed my eyes and tried to relax, my mind was back again to the dream and I was wide awake. Frustrated, annoyed, confused and wondering all together and wishing I could just be rid of this feeling and the cause, but knew I couldn't at least yet. What the fuck was wrong with me? No one ever got to me like this before and yet ever since that damn run-in at the club I couldn't sleep and it was starting to really, really piss me off.

"Ugg this is getting me nowhere and yet it all suddenly came about…" I suddenly realized at least a part of when this all happened and it was because of Joker.

A scream left my lips as my hand wrapped around a vase and sent it flying across the air of my bedroom to smash into the wall and crumble in pieces on the floor. How could I have been blind not to see this connection, of course, that fucking clown caused this, probably has his drinks spiked for all those that enter the club.

"Mistress? Mistress is everything alright?"

Michael's voice suddenly broke me from my angry musing and I sighed in frustration but knew he'd heard the scream and crash so I couldn't really fault him for checking on me. Pursing my lips I brushed my hair behind my ears as I glanced to the mess, "I'm fine Michael." Pausing a moment I decided to take my mind at least for now off this and focus on something I hope would help ease some of my emotions.

"How is my latest recruit doing?" Hmm, I didn't even know his name, I was going to have to remedy that as well as just what I was going to have him do for me. Michael was after all my most trusted, but perhaps with time this new one would join him, never can have too many trusted pets. That thought had me slowly feeling a smile working over my lips and I just shook my head, yes Michael was one of my loyalists, but he was still a pet.

"He learns quickly Mistress and is eager to please you any way he might be allowed. I think you will be pleased." His words only increased that smile already appearing and I couldn't help feeling a little better remembering my earlier thoughts on this subject, "Michael did he happen to tell you his name or anything of importance I need to know?" After all, I was interrupted at the club before I could truly learn myself anything about this man besides he was just too easy to sway.

Walking over I open the door to my room looking back to Michael, "Balen Mistress and he was a member of Falcone's group is all I really got from him, should I ask him more?"

Hearing the name of just who he worked for caused a brow to arch and I thought a moment what this might mean before shaking my head. "No, it's fine I can do that myself later if needed. No, for now just make sure he knows what is needed, what I expect and that he has everything he needs. I think later on this evening the three of us will be going out. Go." Waving my hand I turned and walked back into my room, still debating on if I was going to the club or if we would be heading someplace else, after all, one couldn't be too careful now with the Joker and spiked drinks. For now, I stepped over to where the glass was shattered and began cleaning that mess us.

Tonight we were going to pay that club another visit and I was going to make that fucking clown confess and then reverse this shit he'd done to me or he was going to regret ever fucking with me. If that so called queen was around, well we would finish what was started the other night between us.

(JOHNNY POV)

After I walked away from the door, I pulled out the cell phone to text J only to find a message already on mine from him.

' _Make sure Harley isn't coming to the club tonight I'm not ready to see her or deal with her. Getting ready here at the club, keep me updated on things._

As I read the message I sighed softly before running a hand through my hair and shaking my head. Some days it just wasn't worth getting out of bed. But J had been there for me and I wasn't going to turn away from him now. If he wanted Harley kept at the manor she'd be kept here, one thing for sure this was going to be a long, long, long day.

(JOKER POV)

Once the message to Johnny was sent, I didn't even wait for a possible reply. If he needed to tell me anything he would and I prepared to get myself ready. Johnny was one of the few I trusted so he'd keep Harley away, hopefully, tonight would not be too interesting. Still, I truly needed to find Jeanine, but that was easier said than done.

But that was a thought for another time, my club would be opening soon and I needed to be ready before then. If I, no wait, if she was lucky, by the time I went home the desire to kill Harley would be gone. Guess we would see how things went this evening. I pondered before heading to the private room where there was a shower and I kept a few spare suits, my mind to confused to make much more sense at least for now.


	9. Chapter 9 Intensity of the Moment

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 EVERYONE! I appreciate the replies I'm getting from people and pleased everyone is enjoying the story. I have no plans to halt this or my other story Trouble Times Two anytime soon so continue enjoying them. As always drop me any questions or comments you like I love hearing from readers.**

 **NOW, who's ready for a meeting between Joker and Jeanine? Mwhahaha**

(JOKER POV)

After I had gotten ready, I stayed up in my private booth, sipping some whiskey and trying to think. But also hoping tonight might be a little less drama filled, that is unless I'm the one causing the drama of course. Which given my current mood could easily happen, which was another reason I told Johnny to keep Harley at home. Whenever the two of us were both upset we tended to clash and butt heads which sometimes lead to explosive consequences. Had it been anyone else, they'd be dead, but I can't seem to bring myself to truly kill her, hurt, well that was another story and something we did to each other. Still, this was Jeanine and while my past shouldn't be affecting me, Harley hit a nerve that I never thought anyone would which another reason I wanted time to think away from her.

As I sat there lost in my thoughts, while listening to the sounds of the evening beginning, but otherwise paying it no mind. The club could run quite well without my so I was alone enjoying my drink, running a hand through my swept back hair before exhaling and glancing slowly over the floor. Watching my boys as they kept things in order, hell nearly everyone that came to the club either worked for me or knew of me in some way or another. But, while that might be true, I wasn't prepared for what I saw a moment before I was about to go on with my mind clearing.

My blue eyes were just passing near the entrance and I saw her, Jeanine stood there looking every bit like both a distant memory I remember and someone I didn't recognize. All of which had me with millions of questions that I did and didn't want to get answers for. "Guess this evening is going to be more interesting than I first thought." Though in that black and red dress she looked dare I say alluring and sexy?

Standing up, I watched and it was almost like she knew I was watching because it was only moments after I spotted her she looked right up at me. Granted her look wasn't very friendly and I couldn't help feeling a twitch in my lip before motioning her up to the room.

(? POV)

"Michael, Balen remember once I'm inside I want you both to stick around. Come inside or stay out I don't care. But don't start anything unless I tell you." I wanted this to go smoothly, well as smoothly as could be expected given who I was hoping to see that is. Still, I trusted Michael to make sure nothing happened and he'd keep an eye on Balen just in case. Couldn't have my newest employee screwing things up for me now could I?

As Michael drove us once more to the nightclub, I sat in back thinking, planning how I wanted this to go. Though that all remained to be seen depending if the stupid clown was even here this evening. Shaking my head some, I closed my eyes knowing we'd be there shortly and I wanted to center myself just in case.

"Mistress we're here."

Michael's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I open my eyes as he pulls up and I sighed once more before waiting till the car stopped and Balen opened the door. Stepping out I glared up at the club a moment before slowly making my way to the entrance, the black and red dress hugging every curve nicely and honestly I was hoping to drive The Joker nuts just like the last time. Leaving men speechless was my specialty after all, well and putting them under my control of course.

Arching a brow I was actually shocked to see the same idiot standing there and wondered if the Joker was always this stupid. Still, I merely smiled and walked in as the man moved aside, glancing around before I felt it, eyes and knew almost instinctively that it was him and looked up. My eyes narrowed even before they met his only to blink slightly at his gesture. "Did he just invite me to his private room?" Now that was unexpected and it clearly had me debating for a moment before breaking eye contact and making my way to the stairs.

When I reached the room, the door was cracked and I arched a brow before dismissing it and proceeded over before about to knock, "Come" Well it appeared he wasn't wasting time. Pushing the door open I stepped in to see him lounging with a glass in his hand staring right at me. "So trying a new tactic this evening Joker?" My brow was raised as I spoke, closing the door and moving further into the room, taking a seat opposite him about to sit down till he spoke.

"Really Jeanine? Is that how you react to my inviting you up here?"

That smile had me blinking before his words registered and I cocked my head to the side a moment. Who the hell was Jeanine? "I am not Jeanine." The tone of my voice wasn't hidden and I kept those blue eyes narrowed behind my glasses. "Nor am I in the mood for games from you or that stupid blond haired bitch tonight." And no sooner had I said the words then I felt warmth around my neck from where his hand now surrounded it and I narrowed my eyes gripping his wrist.

(JOKER POV)

As our eyes met, I could tell she wasn't happy, but after motioning her to come up I was not shocked at all when she broke contact and made her way to the stairs. The door was already cracked open so I knew when she had arrived. Of course, I didn't even give her a chance to knock, "Come" wanting her inside before anything was said or done and hopefully to keep others from noticing too much. I knew the boys here would be keeping an eye, but they all knew not to do anything unless I said otherwise.

"So trying a new tactic this evening Joker?"

Though as she walked in and spoke I was a little surprised and sighed, taking another swallow of my drink and figured niceties wasn't happening. Watching as she came over to sit down and smirked as I spoke. "Really Jeanine? Is that how you react to my inviting you up here?" Smiling back to her as I spoke curious as to what she was going to say, but also wanting to find out how much she remembered and figured the name was the first clue. And boy did she not disappoint which wasn't what I was hoping at all.

"I am not Jeanine." The tone and those eyes said she wasn't playing games, nor did she really at all know herself as Jeanine which both annoyed and frustrated me. What the hell had happened to her? This was going to be harder than I thought originally, not only did she not know me, but she didn't even know who she really was. Shit. When I get my hands on whoever did this they would pay. But my thoughts shifted as she spoke again and I felt anger flare surprisingly.

"Nor am I in the mood for games from you or that stupid blond haired bitch tonight." The words had barely left her lips before I was up with my hand wrapped around her slender, soft neck and I glared down even as she grabbed my wrist and glared back. Sure I was mad at Harley, but hearing this woman, my wife of all insulting her had me confused and angry. It was a huge mess, since before I was going off on Harley for insulting and threatening my wife and yet here I was grabbing my wife's throat for insulting Harley.

Taking a breath, I didn't squeeze, but I didn't release her either for now, "Listen, Harley isn't here, nor did she have anything to do with me inviting you up here. So if I was you I'd watch what I say." My tone despite not wanting it to cold, calculated and what most who crossed me would hear and I felt my stomach twisting slightly, fuck, fuck this wasn't starting how I wanted it too. Even the warmth from her hand gripping at my wrist wasn't helping me. It was serving to remind me of the past once more.

" .Go. NOW!" Her darker tone had my own eyes darkening, but not completely in anger and that didn't help me like this situation any better. Instead, I tightened my grip a small fraction, not willing to allow her to have the best of me or know she was affecting me. "I think not and for your sake, I'd stop struggling." That anger once more appearing in my words and a part of me wondered if I really could harm her if she pushed me to that point.

A sudden pain shot through my groin and I growled before throwing Jeanine, my eyes blazing as my anger and I struggled a moment to overcome that pain. And I was advancing on her, my gun aimed at her suddenly.


	10. Chapter 10 Intense Emotions

**Sorry for the delay, been sick lately and not feeling up to thinking much less writing. But here is the next chapter for Past Meeting the Present.**

(? POV)

The feeling of his hand around my neck had me feeling to many things, but the anger was winning out and my foot came up suddenly connecting with his groin. Which had me suddenly flying and my back landing against the wall before I fell to the floor. The pain was pretty bad, but I ignored it and looked up to see a gun aimed at me, while Joker walked towards me with the same feelings a blaze in his own eyes. "Oh now you're going to kill me!" My own voice was deadly as we stared each other down, my eyes narrowing as he continued to point the gun at me.

"I'm thinking about that is for sure. You just fuckin kicked me in the balls woman! Are you really that stupid or did you think I'd just roll up and be at your mercy?"

"OH, that is so rich from the man who just held me up by my own throat up off the fucking ground. My feet weren't touching it Joker! So who was trying to kill who first?" I semi growled as I moved to stand, rather stiffly from hitting the wall, using my hand to steady myself against the wall. Slowly raising my eyes back up to him and glared at the gun before letting out a frustrated breath. "Just put that fucking thing down, if you were gonna shoot me you would have done it by now. We both know it."

This was clearly not what I had in mind when I came here, but it seemed almost inevitable really given how things had gone since I first arrived.

Slowly, moving my hand from the wall I pushed away and stood up on my own and felt my back pop a little before exhaling slowly. Going to be sore for a few days I knew that much given how hard he tossed me. "What the hell is your problem? You have that blonde….you have Harley why the hell do you keep insisting I'm your fucking wife when you have a woman?"

A growl came from him before he turned and threw someone I didn't see at the wall, smacking the gun against the side of his head and waved it in the air. "You don't fucking get it do you? Yes I'm with Harley, I made her and she fell in love with me, but you...you are my fucking wife. We're married have been before I turned into this. Why can't you see that? See me…" His voice was demanding of his words and suddenly he was there in front of me once more and I was forced back against the wall, looking into the eyes of The Joker yet those weren't his eyes staring back at me.

But before I could even try and think of anything to say, my lips were blocked and claimed by his own.

(JOKER POV)

Having my hand around her throat felt both right and yet so very wrong, but I still couldn't release her well not till she kicked me and I had no choice. My anger and pain flared together and I sent her flying into the wall like a rag doll. A hint of remorse in me for hurting her and I hated feeling that weakness. Briefly. Though I didn't hold back from keeping that gun aimed at her right after, the anger so clear within my eyes at the moment wanting her to see and finally understand.

"Oh, now you're going to kill me!"Her voice was actually like mine and if I wasn't so fucking pissed I might have actually smiled. But this was not the time nor the place for smiling at even a small hint of victory in my eyes.

Instead, I decided to answer her stupid question or rather a statement, "I'm thinking about that is for sure. You just fuckin kicked me in the balls woman! Are you really that stupid or did you think I'd just roll up and be at your mercy?" A hint of my anger seeping into my words even when I tried to hold it back, but she had fucking kicked me in the balls anyone else would have been dead. But I couldn't just shoot her.

"OH, that is so rich from the man who just held me up by my own throat up off the fucking ground. My feet weren't touching it, Joker! So who was trying to kill who first?" Her growl had my own coming right back and I felt a hint of my desire to shoot her grow before I forced it back again knowing how much I'd regret it, keeping the gun aimed even as she finally moved to stand back up using the wall to keep herself steady.

"Just put that fucking thing down, if you were gonna shoot me you would have done it by now. We both know it."

"What the hell is your problem? You have that blonde….you have Harley why the hell do you keep insisting I'm your fucking wife when you have a woman?"

Fuck even this version of Jeanine knew I'd of killed her already if I was going to. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell is it about this damn woman that I can't escape? Watching her a moment unable to hold the growl as she almost went to insult Harley again, but thankfully caught herself and instead I did suddenly growl turning and throwing the glass I'd been using earlier at the wall and then hit my head with the gun before waving it and feeling utterly and completely frustrated. "You don't fucking get it, do you? Yes I'm with Harley, I made her and she fell in love with me, but you...you are my fucking wife. We're married have been before I turned into this. Why can't you see that? See me…"

My voice was demanding of her to understand, yet I wasn't even sure she ever would and then I found myself once more in front of her. Forcing her back against that wall and staring at her, but I could feel myself looking at her how I've always looked at her. Seeing her not as I was now, The Joker, but as who I once was Jack and I couldn't hold back grabbing her lips with my own and kissing her in such a way that even I wasn't too sure the emotions all behind it at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11 Overwhelming Heat

**I know, I know it's been a little while, but was sick here and work hours shifted a little so been too tired to think of trying to write. But I am back and hopefully updates won't be too long this time. Anyhow keep the comments coming and as before this will be eventually a three-way love triangle between Joker, Harley and his wife. If that isn't something your wanting to even read than don't and now the next exciting chapter.**

(JOKER POV)

The minute our lips met I was thrown back into memories of years gone by and felt the past coming flooding forward in my mind. It had my arms moving to embrace this woman before me and feel the warmth that was now passing between the two of us. It was pulsing, consuming and I actually felt as if I was being burned from the inside out, yet in my mind that was one hell of a way to go. As a growl slipped from my lips, feeling her fighting against me only to moments later give in and succumb to the moment. Feeling as her hands moved from pressing against my chest to slowly sliding up around my neck pulling the two of us even closer and I welcomed it.

My own arms had come up around her waist, hands pressing flat against her back making it so there was no space between her body or mind and it was hard to see where one began and the other ended. Not that it mattered to me right now, all I could think, feel was Jeanine, not even the club or the fact I was now The Joker or had Harley seemed to even register in my thoughts. Probably something that would come back to bite me in the ass later, but a chance I was willing to take for now.

This was like nothing I ever expected and yet the longer the kiss was held, the deeper the two of us seemed to move it I was remembering more and more of my past. Jeanine's body had always molded to my own perfectly like a puzzle and even now after the time passing she still fit like a glove to me. Making it so easy for me to feel each curve and contour of her body as my hands moved along her back to her hips, unable to stop my hips from bucking into her and enjoying that sudden moan that escaped her lips. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to deny the draw, the feeling and desire passing between the two of us even with her memory not being there. Which I hoped would change and help to make things so much easier between us.

As my lips moved from hers to trail along her cheek, down her neck I couldn't help nipping at her soft flesh and that moan once more escaping said I had been indeed right on my choice. Pressing her back on that wall as my own body pressed right over and onto her own, keeping her pinned between and since she wasn't struggling at the moment took it as a sign she wasn't minding. At least for now and moved to have one hand leave from her back to trail back over her waist and up under her top, which had my hand feeling as if I'd passed if over a raging fire. The heat pulsing off her body was so amazingly overwhelming and yet I didn't even try to pull back from and continued on the path up her tone, flat stomach that shivered against my touch. My lips continuing to assault her neck and up to her ear, suckling it into her mouth and liking how she arched her body into me, pressing her ample chest hard against my own.

Fingers tracing the underside of her bra, actually feeling out how she was going to react and when no protest seemed to appear I continued. Slipping my hand up and pushing the piece up off her breasts and freeing them for my touch, which I didn't even hesitate to obtain. Wrapping my whole hand around one full breast, loving the weight of it in my hand and kneaded at the flesh before bringing my fingers to that perk little nipple and giving it a slight tweak and couldn't help a smirk as her jerking against me once again. So feeling even more daring I pulled back removed my hand and quickly discarded the top and bra before my mouth laid claim to that perk, pink little tip and I suckled, nipped and teased her nipple with my tongue. My hand now leaving the other breast to slip down over her stomach and made my way down to tease on the 'outside' of her pants. Remembering just how and where to touch that would send her falling so quickly off that cliff and leave her breathless that I was a little shocked I remembered so easily. But then again we were married for so long and had spend too much time together before I was lost to the new persona that was me now.

However, just as I was feeling proud to remember how to work her body, she was pushing against me. Pulling both hands from her body, panting as she did so and I was left blinking in confusion. Only for her to just as quickly grab her shirt and bra before bolting from the room, down the stairs and out the door. Leaving me standing there not only confused, aroused and needing, but unsure what happened to make her suddenly bolt and growled before dropping down into one of the couches and ran a hand through my hair.

(? POV)

The moment his lips fell upon my own I was shocked, but quickly tried struggling and even pushing at him, but it wasn't working and I found I couldn't fight against him. Or perhaps it was my body fighting against me, to stop me fighting him and I was confused about why. It was like my body was rebelling against me and that stunned me, but even that thought was quickly vanishing from my mind as he held that kiss. Joker was a powerful, strong male I knew that, yet I found I couldn't or rather didn't wish to fight against him, instead slowly felt my hands moving from against his chest to come up and clasp behind his neck keeping us close and locked together. That kiss sending a rush of heat, emotions through my body driving me absolutely insane.

It was like nothing I ever expected and most certainly not from the likes of Joker, yet all that flew from my mind to leave me struggling to pull our bodies closer and to embrace the feelings and heat completely. What was happening to me? I couldn't think, couldn't find the strength to fight against any of this and instead found my body openly reacting to his touch, to power and danger he was exhibiting just with this kiss alone. But that wasn't all he did to me, no a short time later his hips had bucked up and I couldn't fight that traitorous moan that followed and wanted to be ashamed, but instead I was drawn closer and wanting even more then I truly felt was legal. What was this man doing to me? Wasn't he already taken? Yet here he was with me pinned between his strong, powerful body and the hard, unmoving wall with no place to go.

My body arched and pressed into his the longer the kiss lasted and I could no longer even think, my mind was completely and utterly blank save for the sensations he was causing inside. Oh god the sensations was like nothing I ever could of imagined or thought and it had me wanting to scream, but his lips prevented that. Hands moved over my body sending a lightning of heat and shock rushing up, over my spine and my mind to go spinning. Then his lips broke the kiss, leaving my lips to purse as I continued to stand there panting, my head falling over to the side as his lips began trailing over my flesh, down my neck and nipped making me shiver.

But it appeared he wasn't yet done or perhaps it was that he'd not even begun yet with me for I soon felt his hands moving once again over my body before they were there under the shirt and I couldn't help moaning, pressing up and against him even harder not wanting to feel us parted. Those fingers brushing along my tone stomach, making the muscles constrict, before I felt and realized where he'd gotten and wanted to almost whimper when he didn't immediately attack my breasts. But he didn't make me wait long before his hand was moving again up and I felt the bra lifting off my breasts and a new heat suddenly encased one and I arched, moaned and pressed into his touch. It was driving me nuts and startled me how easily he could work my body so well as if he knew where to touch to get what he wanted.

Though when he pulled back suddenly I blinked wondering what was wrong before my shirt, bra were off and his mouth captured my breast and I was falling back against the wall for balance. Gripping onto him once again, while feeling his tongue, lips, teeth claiming, teasing my sensitive flesh and becoming more and more lost in the sensations barely noticing at first when his hand took on my neglected breast to make sure it was getting stimulation as well. My core was throbbing and he wasn't even touching me there, but I could feel that heat spreading, wrapping around me completely and if I had been any more lost I might not have suddenly felt his hand moving and found I couldn't keep doing this. When that hand moved down and headed for my groin I finally found my inner strength and pushed against his chest, grabbing his hands and pushing away. Only to reach for my shirt, bra while panting from all the stimulation and bolted for the door, down the stairs and out the door to my car. Not even sparing my guys a look or word as I rushed into the back seat and curled up. My body still feeling the last bit essence of his touch over it and I bit back the desire to go back, no I needed to get away so I could think again and figure out what the hell just happened.


	12. Chapter 12 Update

I just wanted EVERYONE to know I have not stopped with the stories just real-life has really been exhausting lately. But I promise to get a new chapter up very soon and want to thank everyone of my followers for enjoying the story and remaining loyal even between the long gaps in updates. Thank you and look for a new chapter soon.

Always

SwanCall


End file.
